Red Lights Indicate Doors are Secure
by NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS
Summary: A tad bit, little, smidgen of Cammy in chapter 5, but sorry, beloved Cammy fans, this Chapter begins and ends with Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm really enjoying writing how much I DON'T own something! Ain't life grand?

A/N- I enjoy writing authors notes, even if I don't have anything to say.

--Up, Down, Catch--

I had 3rd period in the computer room. It's so annoying, it was always so cold, and if you're not there 5 minutes before the bell, you're screwed. Then you're screwed and handwriting everything.

We had assigned computers. I was computer 14, and of course, someone was sitting at my computer.

It was a girl, with silky long black hair. She was just sitting there, the computer screen blank, flipping her iPod up and down in the air.

I waited until she was in the catch phase to tap her on the shoulder. She whipped around, he3r eyes wide. Now, let me tell you, her eyes weren't like mine, not a deep chocolate, or like Sammy's, with her deep grassy green, or even Marissa's, with her ocean blue. They were green, but they were practically _white_. They were a light jade, but with amber flecks. They were, I don't know how to say this without sounding dumb, _old _ looking, like, they belonged on _The Antiques Road Show_.

The look on her face began to be impatient.

"What grade are you in?"

She just looked at me.

"I mean, I have class in here now, so can I get to the computer?"

She put the headphones back into her iPod, flipped it one more time, put the headphones into her ears, then got up and left.

"Casey," Mr. Paron, the tech teacher said. "Take you seat."

I did, and then I sat on a book bag.

"That girl left her bag in here. Can I go give it to her?" I asked, standing it up and holding it up.

I was all black, and had Blossom from the PowerPuff Girls.

"I don't know if oyu can, but you _may_."

Mr. Paron was also the English teacher.

"Thanks."

I dashed out of the room, and I the minute I turned to the corner, I saw her hair, long, sleek and black.

"Hey!" I yelled, it always worked in movies. But this isn't a movie. She didn't turn around, but thankfully, she turned and began to open her locker.

"You left your bag."

She looked up at me, "Maybe I left it there for a reason. Maybe I left it there on purpose. Maybe I didn't want it anymore! Maybe you're not doing me a favor at all! Maybe you're ruining my day! Maybe you're ruining my LIFE!"

Her first words to me were not happy ones, like I had hoped. They were very angry ones.

Then again, my first words to her were "What grade are you in?"

"Or, maybe not." She said plainly. "Thanks." She took her bag and shoved it into her locker.

She closed it, and began to walk away.

"Whats your name?" I asked, lingering by her locker.

"Zoe. Gardener."

"Casey." I said, "Acosta."

She smiled a bit and walked down the hall.

"Mr. Acosta, would so be so kind as to grace the class with your presence?" Mr. Paron scolded.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the tech room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm really getting a kick out of this. No, I don't own Sammy Keyes.

A/N- BaddaBam-XoStephyIzHerrre and ., THANK YOU!!!! First two reviews. They're awesome. :D

--Afterschool—

Zoe and I decided to meet each other at her locker afterschool. Except I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about it at all. In truth, I was just going to "go to the bathroom" a few minutes before the last bell, and rush over to her locker, before she could, and leave.

"Hey," I said, as I put my master plan into action. She was walking over to her locker right as I got there and the hallways began to fill up with people.

She looked up at me for a second. Then, she gently shoved me out of the way, so she could get to her locker.

"Oh sorry."

She just shrugged for a second, and then began to spin the dial on her combination lock.

"So, you never answered my question. What grade _are _you in?"

She looked up at me, "You first."

"Ninth."

"Ninth."

She had barely opened her mouth, when she spoke, and there ended our conversation.

"Hey Casey!" someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see Danny, coming up down the hall.

"Hey Danny," I said.

I turned around for a second to acknowledge him, and then when I turned back, Zoe was gone.

"Dude!" I said. "Nice going!"  
"What?" he asked, nodding to people as they walked past us.

"Did you not _see _Zoe?"

"Who--? Whatever, Marissa told me to ask you if you wanted to play softball with us."

"You and Marissa? No thanks," I said, turning to find Zoe.

"No, Marissa, and Holly and Billy and Dot and Nick might come. Oh yeah, and Sammy."

I looked over at Danny when he said "Sammy". "Do you think Zoe would want to come?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Then I sprinted down the hall, "Zoe! ZOE!"

Short chapter, long next time, I promise!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I think I should get it for my birthday.

"Yeah?" Zoe asked, turning around.

"Do you want to come and play softball with some friends of mine?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows, "Softball? I don't play."

"I could teach you!" I said, excited, this sounded like the beginning of a yes.

"I… _guess._"

"Good, come on, we're going with my friend Danny. He's over by your locker."

I put my hand on the small of her back, and began to lead her to her locker. She looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow, but looked away when I didn't return her gaze.

"Danny!" I called when we got close enough. "Zoe's coming."

"Hooray."

He put his phone away and began to walk to the east exit.

I shrugged and began to follow him.

When we got to the park, Marissa, Dot, Holly, Billy and Sammy were already there. Oh, and their friend Cassie Kuo, who people seem to call Cricket.

"Hey, guys, this is my friend Zoe," I introduced her to everyone, "That's Billy, Holly, Marissa, Dot, Cricket and Sammy."

While I was pointing everyone out, I saw Marissa had the most scornful look in her eyes, and Sammy just looked confused.

"I don't really know how to play, so I think I'll just watch," she said.

"It's really easy—"I began.

"Not if you want to be good at it!" Marissa scowled.

"Exactly, I don't feel like sucking today, Casey," she said, walking towards the bench. "I'll watch."

"Alright," I sighed, walking over to the pit.

After a long game, it got dark and everyone had to go home, and, to my relief, Zoe was still there, but she was reading a book.

"Too bored?" I asked, sitting down next to her, pushing everyone's stuff out of the way to make space.

She looked up, and even in the dim light, I could see her book title, 'Sleep to Death: A Shakespearian Murder Mystery'. "No, after a while, I lost track, then, I gave up."

I smiled at her, "So, where am I walking you so you can get home?"

"I can get home by myself, thank you."

"I don't know if you can, but you may not."

"That, doesn't make sense, I don't think."

She sort of giggled, which I guess is different for her, because she barely even opens her mouth when she talks.

"Got a smile," I said, grinning myself, "And better yet, a laugh."

She stood up, "I got to go now, it's getting pretty late, so, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I wasn't kidding, I'll take you home, let's just say goodbye to everyone now."

She sort of scowled, then nodded, and stood up.

"Nice meeting you guys," Zoe said to everybody.

"You too," was the collective response from the group.

"So, you didn't play whats wrong with you?" Billy asked.

"I don't know how…" she said, looking slightly bewildered.

"You're not from here, are you?"

She smiled, "No, I am not. I'm from Far Far Away Land." Her smile faded. "Ok, I'm leaving now."

Then she turned around and began to walk away.

We were all quiet for a second, and then I shrugged, waved, and ran after her.

Damn, that girl is fast.

R&R! I want something eventful to happen on their walk home, do you?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must I say it again?

"I wasn't joking around, come on, I'll feel bad letting such a pretty girl walk home by herself!" I called after her. _Wow,_ I thought, _I sound like such a tool_.

"You friends hate me," she said. She blinked her giant antique green doe eyes at me.

It wasn't a question like, "Do your friends hate me?"

She wasn't guessing or thinking. She _knew_.

"Goodnight," she said, "You should walk that Sammy girl home. It's clear she_ loves _you_."_

I looked away so she couldn't see the rosy color that erupted in my cheeks. "She doesn't love me."

"Sure," she smiled, beginning to walk. "Maybe _you _can't see it, but _everyone else _can. Maybe you should just suck it up and tell her that _you _love her too, than life will go so much smoother than you think—"

"No, she really doesn't love me. I've asked her out quite a bit, but she always refuses."

"Oh," she said.

There was a big awkward pause.

"You can go home now, if you want. This is close enough—"she said.

"No, uh-uh, you're not copping out yet." I took her arm.

Then, the worst possible thing happened.

Absolute worst.

I don't use the word worst very much, I'm sort of an optimist, and I _utterly dislike _that word. It gives me chills.

But yes, it really was that WORST POSSIBLE THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN.

She flinched.

She flinched and pulled her arm away.

She flinched and pulled her arm away, then cringed.

Cringed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Really, really sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

She closed her eyes. "No, I'm just… creepy. I guess."

She ran up a few more blocks and I followed her.

"Seriously! You're not creepy Zoe; can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Look," she said, standing on the porch steps to a small yellow cottage-like house. Some of my friends and I pass it sometimes, and we call it the cheese house. "I think this whole "charity case" thing you're doing leave me out of it. I'm not cool or popular. I get laughed at, and tripped, and I've learned to live with that. But I don't need someone pretending to like me. Maybe it's some weird little, social experiment weird-o thing you're doing with your friends, but if you wouldn't mind, leave me out of it."

Then, she slammed her door in my face and shut off the porch lights.

Damn.

As much as I wanted to yell, "THIS ISNT A SOCIAL EXPERIMENT! I REALLY DO LIKE YOU!" I didn't. I knew that girls like to do weird things, and turn something nice you say into something horrible. I gave up, and on my walk to the bus stop, I began to brainstorm ideas on how I can win her over tomorrow.

When I finally got home at about 1 in the morning, and after a long lecture with my dad, and after a bit of a shouting match about how the bus actually was late, I got up to my room and did some googling.

The last thing I remembered before I conked out was "Touch Phobias."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See aforementioned Disclaimers.

Previously in 'Red Lights Indicate Doors Are Secure;

(A/N- I like new things, like, re-capping your stories, and using g! {Giggle!} Whilst texting, rather than lol, since you're almost never actually lol-ing)

Zoe and Casey met at school, and Casey took a special interest in Zoe

Casey got Zoe to go play softball with all his friends, but she didn't play

Zoe (rightfully) thinks all of Casey's friends hate her after a Billy comment

Zoe thinks Casey and Sammy are in love and should date

Casey does not

Zoe thinks Casey is just being nice to her because she's some kind of "Take in a loser" social experiment

Casey thinks Zoe has a touch phobia

"Hi," I said the next day at school, standing at locker 254, Zoe's.

I was testing out ways to apologize to Zoe.

"Hey—hi—what's up?" I tested.

"Hi," she glared. She opened her locker, took some books out, and walked away.

"So, what class do you have now?"

"Leave me alone."

"Uh, no, I don't think I can do that, sorry."

She turned around so abruptly, that when she stopped, I bumped into her.

There it was again, that dreadful cringe.

"You BASTARD!" she bellowed, "You did that on purpose!"

"What? No I didn't, Zoe, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm NOT being ridiculous," she shouted. Then, she walked off, fuming.

"Hey Sammy," I mumbled when we met up after school. Sammy, Billy and I were heading to the mall to buy Marissa a present for her birthday next week.

"What's wrong?" she smiled, taking my hand.

I looked down at our entwined hands, then back at her. Then I smiled, it reminded me of Taylors New Year's Party, where we first met.

"You remember Zoe, right?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "That girl who was reading on the bench? Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, she has this fear, right, of—"

"Is it something stupid? Like spiders or tigers."

"She has a touch phobia. Or at least, when I touch her, she cringes."

"Is that her?" she said, letting go of my hand and pointing to the pharmacy door that she was walking into.

w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! Cliffie, sorry guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See aforementioned disclaimers.

A/N- MEGETH BaddaBam-XoStephyIzHerrre and just about everyone else! Oh I love you guys, (most) and I know saying most sound really mean, but I am not asking you to read my fanfic if you don't like it. If you don't, then please don't read it. And that's it! But thank you everyone else, and Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

When I read Lollipops review, I couldn't help thinking, who uses "wack" (it's actually spelled whack, try using spell check sometime) and "dumb-butt" anymore? I couldn't even feel sorry for myself or whatever, I was too busy cracking up and thinking "Dude, the 90's called, they want their slang back" :)

Oh yeah, and that "RECAP" thing, was really stupid.

"Hey," Billy said. "Want to go to Juicers?" **(A/N is that what the place Brandon works at in the mall even called?)**

"When did you get here?" I asked, "School just let out, and you don't go here."

"That's just the magic of Billy. And anyway, a magician never tells his secrets."

"Whatever," I said, "can we just go now?"

"Whoa-hoa -Pants! Who peed in your granola?!" he laughed, being his hyper, Billy-like self.

""Mr. Grumpy-Pants? How old are we? Act your age, you little freak."

"WOAH!" he said, "Seriously? What's you deal?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. That was kind of out of line."

"Kind of? What the hell is you problem?"

"Zoe, she is my problem."

He laughed, "That weird chick who was reading while we were playing softball?"

"Yeah, that's her. She was so cool, and then she got all creepy and awkward. SHE JUST GETS SO UNDER MY SKIN!"

"Dude, let it out. Come on vent it," Billy said.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously, you're off to a good start."

"SHE'S SOOO WEIRD! AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE TOUCHED! WHAT THE HELL?"

"She doesn't like to be touched?" Billy laughed. "When have you been trying to touch that creepy chick? Dude, gross."

"That's mean," I said, beginning to regain my Casey-ness. "This needs to end now," I said, "She is not that bad."

"Really?" Zoe said from behind me. "I thought I was a weird creepy girl who didn't like to be touched, just like Billy did. And you too Casey."

She stalked off.

"Billy?! Why didn't you tell me she was behind me?"

"It never came up in the conversation," he chuckled.

I grabbed his collar, then let go, when I realized I didn't have a second move.

"Are we going to Juicers now?"

I looked at him in utter disbelief, "No fool, I have to go and find Zoe."

The first place I looked was the park, I figured, maybe she was feeling nostalgic, and decided to go back to the place we first went out, sort of, since I barley talked to her. Oh god, I'm such a jerk (**A/N I was going to use a bit more, 9****th**** grade words, then I figured, maybe I shouldn't. What do you think? And, P.S, sorry about the whole authors not in the middle of the chapter! And, for the record, I don't think Casey's a jerk, I love him just as much as the next girl.**)

Then, I retraced my steps to her house. When I rang the doorbell, a guy, who looked like he was Zoe's older brother, who had huge, rippling muscles, came to the door, with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I'm Casey, is Zoe home?" I said, wanting to take a step back, but I didn't.

"Casey?" he said, thinking about who I could be. "You're that douche who made my sister cry?"

"What? She's crying?" I said, alarmed.

"You might want to leave now. And I f you know what's good for you, I'd stay away from her, unless you don't really want the bones in your body." He began to crack his knuckles, for good measure.

The popping was so loud. "Seriously, Dude, I don't want to make mad, or make her cry," I cringed at the thought of making her cry, "So can I please just talk to Zoe?"

"No, I thought I made it clear the first time."

"What do you want?" Zoe said, finally coming to the door.

"To apologize, "I said, sighing with relief that I didn't have to deal with her brother anymore.

"For?" she asked.

"Being mean, and saying all those nasty things with Billy."

"I don't really care," she said, not wavering. Her pale green eyes were so cold; they'd give Global Warming a run for its money.

"Are you… Forgiving me?"

"No, I don't care about your apology."

I just stared at her for a second. "I understand that you're mad at me for saying mean things, but, that really want a big deal. It was just me and Billy, and the things I said were not that bad. Maybe you should be the bigger person and just get over it."

"Or, I could be the smaller person, and hold a grudge for the rest of my life. My choice."

"You're a really twisted girl. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but now you're just freaking me out," I glared.

She just sat down on one of the rocking chairs on the porch and mumbled, "If you say so."

"Oh, yeah, and _Haphephobia _is caused by severe real-life trauma, so next time you're being ridiculously insensitive, do your homework."

"What happened?" I asked, intrigued, walking back to her.

"Go home," she growled, actually baring her teeth, "And talk to me at school, and don't come here anymore okay?"

A/N- if there is even anyone reading this who cares, this is not, the end of Red Lights Indicate Doors Are Secure. It's just sort of a cross road, I guess. R&R!!


End file.
